homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111015 - Think it Over
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:01 -- 05:01 AT: hi serios! do you have minute? 05:01 GG: Miss. Aaisha. I. Did. Not. Expect. You. To. Contact. Me. So. Soon. 05:02 GG: I. Had. Thought. To. Give. You. Some. Space.... 05:02 GG: And. Yes. I. Have. A. Minute. 05:02 AT: oh yea our last conversation well you dont have to worry about that anymore :) im going to be scarlet's partner 05:02 AT: but that isnt important right now 05:03 AT: im here to talk about libby 05:03 GG: Wait. What? 05:03 GG: Wait. One. Moment. 05:03 GG: What. Do. You. Mean. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Scarlet'S. Partner? 05:03 GG: Is. This. Some. Form. Of. Plan? 05:03 AT: she asked me to and im going to fill out her primer 05:03 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. 05:03 AT: no ofc not 05:03 GG: What? 05:03 GG: What? 05:03 GG: W..W..What? 05:03 AT: planning against scarlet was dumb anyways 05:04 AT: shes really sweet! 05:04 GG: She.... Must. Certainly. Seem. That. Way..... 05:04 GG: ... 05:05 GG: I.... Miss. Aaisha.... Do. You. Feel. Alright? I. Mean.... Do. You. Remember. How. There. Is. A. Difference. Between. Myself. And. Vigil.... 05:05 GG: That. If. There. Was. Something. That. Did. Not. Seem.... Quite. Right.... 05:05 GG: I. Would. Tell. You. Rather. Than. Be. Like. Vigil. And. Indulge. You.... 05:06 GG: Please. Keep. That. In. Mind. 05:07 GG: You.... Do. Not. Seem. Like. The. Way. You. Are.... You. Are. Not. Acting. Like. The. Aaisha. That. I. Know.... 05:08 AT: how can i not act like the aaisha u kno? 05:08 AT: weve known eaach other 2 sweeps 05:08 AT: but yes i remember that conversation! 05:09 AT: i just kno that i was being silly before scarlet is perfect :) 05:09 GG: That. Is. Still. Quite. A. Time. To. Know. Each. Other. 05:09 GG: She.... She..... Please. Miss. Aaisha. Do. Not. Say. That. 05:09 GG: I. Beg. You. To. Not. Say. That. 05:09 GG: Do. Not. Say. That. 05:09 AT: why? its true! 05:10 GG: Of. Course. It. Seems. That. Way.... But. You. Know.... She.... 05:11 AT: ?? 05:11 GG: Be....Besides..... You. Can. Not. Sign. The. Primer. With. Her..... She. Has. Already. Done. So. With.... Vigil.... 05:12 GG: That. Is. Quite. A. Seri..... It. Is. Quite. Important. 05:12 AT: i kno i pointed that out! but she said it was fine and i talked to vigil and he said it was fine! 05:13 GG: They.... Both.... No.... 05:13 AT: so as nervous as i am ill be her partner if it makes her happy 05:13 GG: It. Will. Not. Make. Her. Happy.... She. Will. Never. Be. Happy.... 05:13 AT: well she seems happy 05:14 GG: She. Of. Course. Seems. That. Way.... She. Is. Deluded. 05:14 AT: ?? how is she deluded?? 05:14 GG: She.... Of. Course.... She. Is. Indeed. Hurting. Herself.... 05:14 GG: These. Relationships..... 05:14 GG: Nevermind. 05:15 GG: But. Please. Miss. Aaisha.... Think. The. Primer. Over. Some. More.... Take. A. Bit. Of. Time.... 05:15 GG: It. Is. Quite. A. Burden. To. Hold. 05:15 GG: Perhaps. Harsher. Than. Being. Empress. 05:15 GG: You. Are. Not. Ready. To. Sign. It. Yet. 05:15 AT: .... scarlet thinks im ready 05:16 GG: She. Is. Too. Over. Eager. 05:17 AT: mmmm that is worrying i dont want her doing something shell regret 05:18 GG: Of. Course.... Cause. She. WILL. Regret. It.... 05:18 AT: im not sure why i dont plan doing anything bad to her 05:18 GG: Not. To. Mean. Any. Disrespect. To. You. Of. Course. 05:18 GG: Trust. Me. On. This.... 05:18 GG: This. Is. Something. You. Are. Not. Ready. To. Do. 05:20 AT: mmmmm well i guess 05:20 GG: Avoid. Talking. With. Her. For. Now. 05:20 AT: no i cant do that 05:20 AT: that would upset her :( 05:20 GG: It. Will. Only. Disappoint. Her. If. You. Say. You. Wish. To. Think. Things. Over. 05:20 AT: well i guess 05:20 AT: but i really think i should let her kno im going to take a lil bit 05:21 GG: Trust. Me. That. Would. Be. Bad. 05:21 AT: and hey were supposed to be talking about libby 05:21 AT: scarlet wouldnt hurt me 05:21 GG: She. Does. Not. Take. Disappointment. Well. 05:21 AT: how would u kno? >:( 05:21 GG: There. Is. Also. The. Matter. Of. Vigil. Of. Course. 05:21 GG: And. I. Know. Because. I. Have. No. Doubt. Disappointed. Her. 05:22 AT: she hasnt said anything about you its nyarla shes upset with 05:22 AT: she trusted him and he went back on his word 05:22 AT: even dropped the mind control 05:22 AT: but well thats a proble min and of itself but 05:22 GG: That. Is. Also. How. I. Know. Why. It. Would. Be. Unwise. To. Disappoint. Her.... 05:23 GG: I. Have. Talked. With. Mr. Aesona. After. All. 05:23 GG: I. Know. His. Trials. 05:23 AT: he made his choices 05:23 GG: Yes. He. Has. 05:23 GG: I. Want. To. Make. Certain. You. Make. The. Most. Perfect. Choice. For. Scarlet. Though. 05:24 GG: To. Make. Up. For. My. Time. With. Her. 05:24 AT: mmmm well i suppose im not going to leave her in the dark tho 05:24 GG: It. Would. Not. Have. To. Be. For. Long. 05:24 GG: Please. 05:24 GG: Let. Me. Help. You. 05:25 GG: As. I. Have. Always. Said. I. Would. 05:25 AT: well i guess 05:26 AT: ugh i dont like the idea of keeping things from her 05:26 GG: It. Will. Be. A. Pain. I. Know. You. Can. Bear. 05:26 GG: It. Will. Make. You. Stronger. 05:26 GG: And. You. Will. Be. Made. Certain. Of. Your. Choice. In. The. End. 05:27 AT: uuugh fine okay after i deal with nyarla and make sure hes not bothering her 05:27 AT: which means asking her but after that 05:27 GG: I. Will. Deal. With. That. For. You. 05:27 GG: Aaisha. Please. 05:28 GG: If. You. Ask. Her. One. Thing. It. Will. Only. Lead. To. You. Mentioning. Your. Thoughts. 05:28 AT: i can keep my thoughts to myself! 05:28 GG: Of. Course. You. Can. But. Scarlet. Is. Quite. Observant. 05:29 AT: i kno shes p good at it 05:29 AT: i just dont want to upset her by not talking to her 05:29 GG: Of. That. I. Am. Certain. 05:29 GG: She. Will. Understand. In. The. End. 05:29 GG: I. Assure. You. 05:29 GG: You. Know. Me. 05:29 GG: I. Do. Not. Lie. 05:30 AT: yea i kno 05:30 AT: ugh f i n e 05:30 GG: Thank. You. 05:30 AT: im still gonna bug nyarla 05:30 GG: It. Will. Be. For. The. Best. In. The. End. 05:30 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. That. Will. Be. Best. For. Him. 05:31 GG: And. He. May. Express. Doubts. That. Will. Be. Horrifying. For. You. To. Hear. Right. Now. 05:31 AT: he shouldve thought about that earlier 05:31 AT: and i tolld scarlet i would talk to him i dont go back on my word 05:31 AT: speaking of! u keep moving the conversation 05:31 AT: libby 05:31 GG: I. Will. Speak. To. Him. On. Your. Behalf. 05:31 AT: :/ 05:31 GG: Please. It. Will. Be. Better. In. Person. 05:32 AT: i told her i would serios 05:32 GG: Your. Words. Are. My. Own. 05:32 GG: I. Promise. You. It. Will. Be. Better. In. Person. 05:33 GG: He. Will. Be. Too. Angry. To. Properly. Communicate. Over. Trollian. Any. How. Once. He. Hears. How. Scarlet. Has. Chosen. You. 05:33 AT: this is the one thing im adament on sorry serios you can talk to him if you wish but im going to trollian 05:33 AT: angry? why would he be? 05:33 AT: i made this choice myself he already knows 05:33 AT: i broke it off 05:33 GG: He. Already. Knows? 05:34 AT: yes we were in a call when i was talking to scarlet 05:34 GG: I. See.... 05:34 AT: tho i shouldve stayed in it >:( 05:34 GG: Perhaps. 05:34 GG: Let. Me. Talk. With. Him. First. Though. 05:34 GG: He. Will. Still. Be. Angry. Then.... Though. I. Find. It. Odd. I. Have. Not. Heard. Much. From. Him. 05:35 GG: Once. Again. I. Am. Only. Trying. To. Help. You. 05:35 GG: To. Make. Things. Not. So. Complicated. 05:35 AT: sigh fine you have 10 minutes 05:35 GG: Now. Then.... You. Wanted. To. Talk. To. Me. About. Libby? 05:36 AT: yes! 05:36 AT: about what you did to her wrist and stuff 05:36 AT: i dont think she got it across how bad that was 05:36 GG: Yes. I. Did. Not. Know. About. The. Primer. At. The. Time.... 05:36 AT: yes 05:36 GG: I. Was. Only. Trying. To. Save. Her. Life. 05:36 AT: i kno we all make mistakes 05:37 GG: I. Do. Not. See. It. As. A. Mistake. As. Things. Stand. Now. 05:37 AT: that was like rape for them serios 05:37 GG: What? 05:37 AT: yes 05:37 GG: I..... I..... 05:37 GG: What? 05:38 AT: yea it was a big violation of person for her 05:39 AT: i would suggest asking her for her primer even if its a little late 05:39 GG: She..... Never. Expressed. Anything. Of. That. Nature. 05:39 AT: you can still at least do something to make it up to her 05:39 AT: i dont think she would shes been in love with you for a long time 05:39 GG: I. Will. Do. So. When. I. Have. The. Moment. To. Do. So..... But. Trouble. Seems. To. Be. Brewing.... I. Have. To. Head. It. Off. Before. It. All. Goes. To. Hell. 05:40 GG: I.... Will. Do. What. I. Can. For. Her. When. I. Can. 05:40 GG: I. Have. To. Go. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:40 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha